camphalf_bloodfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Alliance of Destruction
The Alliance of Destruction, (Aka the Viper Cult) is a notorius terrorist organization founded in Tokyo Japan and the main antagonizing faction of the Son of Neptune REBOOTED Series created by Shroob12. Members Supreme Leader *Kronos , the De-Facto Leader of the Alliance of Destruction and the Supreme Mastermind who is worshiped by the members, His consiusness is currently possessing the Electronics of Thailand, Until he becomes the Lightning Lord. Demigods *Luke Castelian, Son of Hermes and the Supreme Leader and Founder of the Alliance of Destruction. He served Kronos before a long time ago. He controls robotic viper snakes. He and his secret lover created a clone of him and bathed it into the river stix to make it a body for Kronos for the Titan War. *Master Bloodfist, Son of Kali and the Second in Command of the Alliance of Destruction, He acts as the head of the Alliance of Destruction so Luke wont be discovered by anyone as the true leader of the organization. *Bryce Lawrence, Legacy of Orcus, A demigod legacy leading the Alliance's 'secret police' to enslave innocents in other countries to create Kronos the new body of becoming the Lightning Lord. He plans to use his domanace of the armies to get revenge on camp Jupiter for his failure to anilate Nico and Hedge during the Giant War. Mortals *Emma Crusta, The Mortal Fiance of Luke Castelian. She who controls darkness and shadows. *Urvon, A Cultist who was once a televisonist who died while escaping the law for using money for a put put golf course that was ment for Orphans. He has telekonesis. *Ragul Abu-Khan, The 1st Lieutenant of Master Bloodfist. *Dominic Guckman, The 2nd Lieutenat of Master Bloodfist. *Otto Elmago, A Drug dealer who wants a big merchandise on drug selling, wanted by the cops for vandilism on stores and stealing drugs and selling them in Black Markets. *Ronin, A Bounty hunter hired by Luke and an aid to Bryce to hunt down enemies of the Alliance. *Unknown Criminals, Delinquents and Terrorists serving in the Alliance. Gods *Indra - The God of War of India, He wears industrialized armor and rides a combination of an Indominus Rex and a Centaur. He patrols the forests for dangerous threats to Kronos. *Kali - The Blood Goddess of India. She is helping her son Master Bloodfist and the Viper cult as they enslave people to use as sacrifices to Kronos. *Orcus, The Greek God of Punishment of the Afterlife one of the 3 generals of Hades who runs the Underworld. he betrayed the Underworld to the Alliance of Destruction, He and Kali use monsters to enslave humans with the thugs employed by Luke to make sacrifies to Kronos. *Tuskyomi, The Japanese Moon God, He dresses up as a guy wearing a leather jacket, black jeans, black winter boots and a top hat with glasses and he throws parties better than Dyonisius. Other *General Viperton and the other Jackson Droids (Foot Soldiers) *Orcs *Demons *Trolls *King Gerald and other Goblins *Lastrygonians *Werewolves *Zombies *Yetis *Skeletons *Creepers *Spiders *Ghosts *Shades *Ogres *Hyperborean Cyclopes *Scorpion Men *Gegeines *Gnome Hunters *Wraiths *Hellhounds *Dragons Category:Antagonists Category:Army